Something in return
by Kollie
Summary: Percy has lost something. Will he get it back, and what will it take? This is a one-shot about Percy and my OC Adrianna. Warning: Fluff and VERY mild suggestions. My first HP fic here so please, no flames. More info inside.


_**A/N: Okay, so this won't take long. Adrianna is the OC I created for Percy. They are in their early twenties. Adrianna is a muggle, (therefore I mention a TV) but she knows about Percy being a wizard. They live together in a muggle flat. In my world, Percy knows a lot about muggles and doesn't mind living like one. Thank you for listening. Please enjoy the story and please R&R :)**_

Percy walked frantically around the flat, turning every paper piece and every decorative item he came across. He even looked under the couch and behind the TV. Where had he put them? He was starting to feel the panic rise in his chest, though he didn't know why since it wasn't such a big of a deal. He started doing it all over again, the flat soon a mess of paper pieces and things moved out of the way without being put back in place. His hair was totally out of place, something uncommon for him, since he had just taken a shower, his curly hair still damp and hanging loosely and flat around his face. He made a head-turn in order to get it out of his eyesight, and growled in frustration as he stood in the middle of the living room, thinking. He needed to get his work done, he had to turn it in today, and he wanted to just be done with it so he could just relax in front of the TV for the rest of the night. He sighed almost defeated, though his Weasley stubbornness made him continue thinking, his frustration growing bigger. Where the HELL had he put his glasses! He ran a hand through his damp hair, making it fall even more out of its normal, perfectly fixed style. He thought back to where he last had them, and suddenly… Realization hit him! He turned to walk to the bathroom, then remembering that his girlfriend, Adrianna had walked in there, right after he'd finished. He stood in front of the door for a moment. He knew he had forgotten them in there. It was weird, but that was the only place he could ever forget them. He also knew that Adrianna loved to tease him, and she had probably noticed them right as she entered, but didn't say anything to him, and she was probably not going to let go of them that easy either. He knocked lightly on the door, and spoke:

"Dear?" he said in a fake, overly sweet voice. He rarely called her 'dear' he usually called her 'honey' or 'sweetie', or her nickname 'Addie'. But he knew she would tease him, and refuse to give his glasses back without a fight.

The water wasn't running so she was probably finished. He awaited, politely, for her answer. He finally heard her behind the door.

"Yes?" she answered in an, equally, faking voice of sweetness, even though hers was more convincing than his.

"You wouldn't by any chance have seen my glasses in there, would you?" he asked her, still in the fake voice, as he knew she had them. He could hear she was just behind the door, making the conversation draw longer.

"No, haven't seen them" she said in an innocent voice. He sighed.

"You sure they aren't in there, I really need them" he said, a slight sign of disparity in his voice. He really wanted to get his work done, it was important.

"I told you, they aren't in here" she said, still in her sweet, patient voice, but Percy's patience was starting to run out, and he was starting to get a little frustrated with her. But he really did not want to pick a fight with her right now, so he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I really need to get my work done, sweetie, it's really important. Would you please just give me my glasses?" he asked, resting his head on the door in defeat, his voice showing both signs of frustration and defeat. He heard her moving towards the door, and he removed his head to look. She opened the door smiling widely to him, only a towel around her body… Wearing his glasses, like nothing was out of place.

"I told you, I haven't seen them!" she said in a fake impatient voice, still smiling widely. He just stared at her, dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open. She walked past him and continued into their bedroom to get dressed. He followed her quickly wanting his glasses back. As she had come some way into the bedroom he grabbed her arm, gently and turned her around. She looked right into his eyes, and he refused to let himself get lost in them.

"I need those glasses Adrianna, I can't see without them" he said, quiet and firmly. He only used her full name when he was serious (which could be most of the time).

She just kept her sweet, little smile on her lips and stared at him. Untouched by his hand, grabbing her arm, making it impossible for her to escape.

"Looks like you see fine without them, to me" she said, tipping her head slightly sideways in fake confusion. Percy sighed.

"You know I'm shortsighted. I need my glasses to see my writing, or else it will look like rubbish!" he told her, even though she knew. Why did she always have to pick the most wrong days of all to tease him?

She suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes, and Percy did not like what this could result in. She rarely looked mischievous, she could tease him yes, but she never planned anything like the twins would have.

"Okay, you'll get them" she said. Percy was surprised, but none the less lifted his hands and rose to take them off her face, but she placed her hands on top of his, preventing him from taking them.

"But I want something in return" she said, looking at him with piercing eyes.

Percy felt his stubbornness rise in him again. Not by any chance was she getting something in return, he needed his glasses, and he would get them now!

"No way!" he exclaimed, and looked at her like she was mental or something. She turned out of his grasp, and made to walk again as she spoke.

"Okay, I guess you don't want your glasses then" she said, turning around, walking further into the bedroom. Percy realized his defeat, and quickly grabbed her arm again, turning her around.

"Okay" he said, sighing, "what do you want?" he asked her, letting her go. She smiled at him and walked a little closer, closing her eyes and puckered her lips a little towards him. He realized what she wanted in return, and couldn't help but smile. He was more than willing to give her that. He moved closer to her too, wrapping his arms around her, and embraced her. Her arms naturally fell around his neck, as he lowered his head down to hers and pressed his lips softly against hers. She returned the kiss immediately and pressed their lips a little tighter. The kiss was tender and full of emotion. He loved kissing her. Everything around him just faded and everything was perfect for a moment. They broke the kiss after a little time, and she looked up at him, him being slightly taller than her. He unwrapped his arms from her waist, and moved them to take the glasses. She smiled at him as he took the glasses.

"Thank you" he said, smiling as he took them and placed them on his own nose. She smiled at him, and turned around to open the dresser drawer to get some clothes.

"No, thank you" she said. Even with her back turned, he knew she was smirking. He turned and left the bedroom, finally he could get some work done.

But he wouldn't mind giving her something in return another time.


End file.
